User blog:KROLK88/Custom Champion : Torguth, the Living Mountain
This is a custom champion Would be similar looking to Sion, except carrying a tower shield and a giant 1h mace. Abilities Torguth gains flat damage reduction while under the influence of an , , or effect. This lingers for seconds after those effects end and is half as effective against damage-over-time effects. The first time Torguth takes lethal damage within 60 seconds, that instance of damage is nullified and his current health is instead set to }} Torguth briefly applies to himself and, after a delay, mightily smashes the ground with his mace, dealing physical damage to enemies hit and causing them to suffer from due to the debris rising from the ground. If Mace Smash hits an enemy champion then all of Torguth's abilities (including Mace Smash) have their remaining cooldown reduced by 30% of total cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |cost = 150 |costtype = Energy }} | applies Targuth's Still as a Mountain }} }} Torguth charges forward, holding his shield in front and accelerating as he goes. Enemies hit are knocked aside 100 units. Torguth can deactivate the ability to jump into the air before smashing down with his shield, stunning himself and enemies hit and dealing physical damage. While charging, Torguth gains 25% Damage Resistance and can change charge direction although extremely slowly. |leveling = |cooldown = 16/15/14/13/12 |range = 700/800/900/1000/1100 |cost = 150 |costtype = Energy }} | applies Targuth's Still as a Mountain. }} }} Each time a crowd control effect other than or is applied on Torguth, he gains tenacity, stacking up to 10 times. Torguth draws power from his wounds, restoring a a percentage of his health depending on his current Unyielding stacks and consuming them. While this ability is on cooldown, Torguth's energy regeneration is reduced by 50%. |leveling = |cooldown = 22/20/18/16/14 |cost = NO |costtype = COST }} | * (1-CDR) potential energy lost over the duration. }} }} Torguth grabs an enemy champion and, after 0.5 second, tosses them a short distance into a direction of his choosing, dealing physical damage.If used on an enemy that is suffering from ,its duration is extended by 2 seconds. If tossed champion collides with terrain then he is also stunned and dealt additional damage. Can be used during Shield Charge without ending the channel. If Torguth stuns an enemy champion with Mighty Toss then 100 is refunded. |leveling = |cooldown = 90/75/60 |range = 200 |cost = 100 |costtype = Energy }} | . The direction of the throw follows the mouse button. If cast during Shield Charge then Mighty Toss's target will travel along with Torguth for the first 0.5 second. }} }} Author's Notes WALL OF TEXT, YOU CAN SKIP IT. I wanted to make a champion that combines 5 points : +Is very tanky. Base stats and ability wise. +Has good and unique crowd control. +Possesses enough damage to matter, without investing too heavily into said damage. +Has good teamplay and teamfight potential. +Starts off weak but scales well into the lategame Now, obviously, a champion also needs downsides to balance the strong points, so Torguth ended up having the following weaknesses: '-Weak short-term mobility' : I didnt want to make another completely stationary Juggernaut that has no way to ever catch up to his enemies if they dont let him (looking at you, Darius and Mordekaiser) but I also didnt want to make something that excels in mobility, hence I settled for the current W. While Torguth does not have any instant-movement skills, he has an ability that lets him gradually accelerate up to around 150% of his normal speed and also synergises great with Deadman's Plate, which I wanted to be a core item for this champion. The turning ability during Torguth's Shield Charge is supposed to be higher than that of Sion's ultimate but low enough to allow side-stepping, however, keep in mind that Torguth can ult-grab you during the charge. '-Has a self ' which leaves him open. This can be counteracted by stacking tenacity - MR boots and Max rank Unyielding with full stacks allow Torguth to shorten the 1 second to as little as 0.49s (0.7*0.7*1s), or even less if he takes the 15% tenacity mastery. The important thing to note is, tenacity-stacking allows Torguth to do his W -> Q -> R combo, while the enemy is still stunned! '-Vulnerable to poke' : Torguth can somewhat counter it by stacking more armour which results in a bigger flat dmg reduction from his innate (do note that it occurs before armor/mr mitigation, hence its not as OP as it looks on the first glance), but he nonetheless remains inherently weak against long-range champions, especially non-DOT mages, as he has no incentive to build MR in the first place. '-Is Melee and so are his abilities + has 325 Base MS' - I believe I dont have to explain this one but, just in case - most champions can kite Torguth after his initial combo. But they cannot afford to ignore him and that is the entire point. '-Uses Energy and has high costs - Weak at long combat' - Torguth cannot mindlessly spam abilities, as just a simple single round of usage will completely deplete his energy pool from full. If he also uses E to heal himself, not only will he lose the passive tenacity that he had to accumulate, his energy regeneration will be halved ensuring further problems with sustained combat. The energy problems can be greatly alleviated if Torguth hits his ult target perfectly (100 free energy) and is not focused (hence doesnt need to use his E). Potential : Once you've build up a few items and got some tenacity and MS, Torguth's damage and overall strengths start to show. The ideal combo of W -> Q -> AA -> R into terrain -> AA (gapcloser and quick burst) deals a total of 620 base physical damage (+480% bonus AD, + 225% bonus armor, + 200% total AD) and another 13%(+1% bonus 20 AD, +1% per 40 bonus armor) on top of that based on your enemy's missing health. The combo also applies 1.6s of nearsight (an exceptionally rare and indirectly powerful form of CC) to all enemies hit by Q, with another 2s for the enemy hit by R, stuns all enemies hit by W for 1s, the R's target for an additional 1s. Your W also does a very-short range knock-aside which can be very useful against some champions. That is a lot for someone who also has a great defensive passive and a 20% max hp heal that grows alongside with Torguth's armor, with some free tenacity on top of that. The combo would be very hard to properly execute, due to all Torguth's abilities being practically melee range but when you do manage to do it, it could be very satisfying. Lets assume a lategame Torguth has 4000 health, 200 bonus armor and 200 bonus AD. That makes the above combo do 2678 physical damage + 28% of the primary enemy's missing health. That is not horribly broken but its nonetheless a lot for a tanky fighter, especially considering that most of it can be aoe (albeit small-sized) and the combo can be executed in 2s. Torguth won't be able to deal any significant damage for some time after that though. As for defensive part with the same exact stats, we get: 30% free tenacity 30% max health (1200) heal from E (*1,4 with SV and Runic Armor) 1000 free health on otherwise lethal strike along with the damage that strike'd have done (it doesnt benefit from healing increases though) 132 flat damage reduction against all damage sources (66 against each tick of DOT). This applies before armor/mr but is nonetheless very powerful - it can negate a DOT keystone completely or severely cripple the damage of champions like Cassiopeia, Pantheon or Malzahar against Torguth. It has to be activated by CC but that is not a problem with W and Q proccing it as well as enemies landing their CC on you. Also, icing on the cake - Torguth gets 25% free damage reduction during his charge, which can be used to run away safely or soak a lot of damage during initiation. Another thing to note is that, due to Q's inherent global cooldown reduction if it hits, Torguth could potentially get to use his ult twice or even thrice in a single teamfight if it lasts long enough - provided that he has enough energy, (which can be a problem if he is focused and has to use E to heal himself, doesnt hit all his Q's/ doesn't get energy refund on R.) I would appreciate some feedback as to the balance and overall playability of the champion, so feel free to comment. Category:Custom champions